


Roughing It

by Fangirlinit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinit/pseuds/Fangirlinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dangerous, this wanting of Emma Swan. The queen liked dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughing It

Emma glanced down at her desk phone and the caller ID that read ‘Mayor Mills.’ She let out a bothered sigh and picked up the handle in a violent motion. “Hello?”

“Sheriff Swan, you seem to be in bright spirits on this beautiful morning.”

Emma pulled the receiver away for a moment at the sound of the mayor’s cheery voice. “You do realize it’s a Monday?” Emma didn’t think she had to be any more specific than that. After all, every employed adult dreaded Mondays. Emma was also recovering from a late night out with Ruby. She smiled at the good times the girl always brought out of their jaunts and then cringed when she remembered the number of shots she had gotten talked into. Emma rubbed her bloodshot eyes trying to forget. “It’s also 8 am, is there something the sheriff’s office can do for you, Madame Mayor?”

“It would be appropriate for you to take a little more pride in your job. This town, like any other, is in need of being served and protected to the upmost of standards. You are sheriff, last time I checked.” Emma’s gaze shot to the ceiling of her office while she silently begged for an interruption in the phone reception. “And yes, I am in need of your assistance regarding a certain matter.”

“Mm hmm,” the blonde simply responded. There was a pause on the line. Emma drummed her fingers idly on the desk waiting.

“I would rather not talk about it over the phone,” Regina said. “Can you meet me at noon to discuss this further?”

“Uh, all right sure.” Emma frowned at the woman’s cryptic behavior. She looked around for a pen to jot down the time and place of their meeting. “Is that all?” Emma asked, but the tone on the other side of the phone let her know the mayor had already hung up. “Great, nice talk,” she spoke into the phone and hung up herself. She wondered what the mayor could possible want to discuss at such an odd choice of location.

***

Regina parked her car in the middle of the trail not bothering to pull over in the middle of a secluded forest. Getting out and slamming the door she proceeded to walk off the path and count her paces. At fifty steps she halted and took in her surroundings. Enormous aspens and beech trees rose foot upon foot into the sky. Overlapping leaves and crisscrossed branches created an olive colored dome high above her. The sound of rushing water suggested a nearby brook. The lashing against rocks was so loud it could muffle any noise in her vicinity. Most noticeable of all was the lack of civilization. There was not a road in sight and the nearest house must have been twenty miles away. It was isolated. It was private. It was perfect, Regina thought to herself.

A gust of wind pulled at her clothes like an eager lover. It was not cold, but Regina felt an uncertain chill deep within her bones. She hugged her arms despite the comfortable warmth the afternoon provided. After a few minutes of debating whether or not she made a wise decision in asking to meet there, Emma came into view. Her boots shuffled through brush and leaves as the blonde annoyingly swatted at a rogue branch in her path. Regina enjoyed a quiet laugh while watching the sheriff stumble her way through the foliage.

“Did you have a nice walk?” Regina asked in high spirits.

“It was wonderful,” Emma growled, brushing needles off her brown leather jacket. “You know, your office would have been more appropriate to discuss business.”

“Forgive me for assuming, but I never took you as the kind of sheriff that enjoyed the office atmosphere.” Regina smiled and lifted her hand to emphasize their surroundings. “I thought you would be more comfortable outdoors.”

“Yeah, because the middle of the goddamn forest constitutes as comfortable.”

The blonde scowled at a blotch of sap on her dark blue jeans and tried to rub it out with the sleeve of her jacket. Regina raised her brow. She didn’t take Emma Swan for the fussy type. To the mayor, Emma’s dominant attitude suggested a ‘roughing it’ mentality where she had no qualms about a little dirt on her knees. The revelation didn’t deter Regina, but instead caused her to smile to herself. This was going to be fun, she thought.

Suddenly, the real motive for their rendezvous struck her chilled bones. Regina looked at Emma’s lips. They were a perfect shade of pink and supremely inviting as they puckered to form words the brunette was not listening to. Instead of the babbling brook and the chattering blonde all she could hear in that moment was her own heart pounding in her ears and the air quickly passing in and out of her expanding lungs. She wanted to claim that mouth with every fiber of her being. She needed to take those lips like she needed to take that lithe figure. Regina’s body was aching so much for Emma’s it was almost painful. She always wanted to control the blonde, but never before in this way. Not until recently. The need was so intoxicating she felt like she was losing her inhibitions. Would she be able to stop? Would she even want to stop? It was dangerous, this wanting of Emma Swan. The queen liked dangerous.

“Madame Mayor?”

Regina was jolted back to reality. Emma stared in curiosity at the mayor who looked as if she had been stunned. I must have touched a nerve or something, Emma thought as she beheld a slightly unraveled Regina.

“Hmm?” asked Regina. She felt heat rising in her cheeks; whether it was embarrassment or desire, she cursed her body’s betrayal. She ran a heavy hand through her hair to regain the composure that she knew wouldn’t last. “What was that, Miss Swan?”

“I said if you want to reduce the station’s budget the board is going to have to make some concessions.”

Regina didn’t care about the already low budget of the sheriff’s office and she certainly couldn’t care less about what the _sheriff_ needed. All she cared about was what _Regina_ needed. In the time it took for her rising pulse to pound, animal instinct took over in propelling her forward.

Surprise left Emma no chance of preventing the brunette’s hands from grabbing at her. When she had the sheriff’s face firmly in her grip Regina latched her mouth onto astonished lips in an instant, kissing her so fiercely as if she were sucking the other woman’s soul from her groaning mouth. Her tongue glided over lips she had previously coveted with her jealous eyes, tasting the pink flesh. Once her body felt the need for air she pulled away, hastily sucking in lungfulls of forest air. She felt faint from the sudden oxygen hitting her system.

“What are you doing?!” cried Emma as a rush of blood went to her heart to keep it beating. Her breathless aggressor strained to see through foggy vision. The blonde’s hands were curled into angry fists, but remained at her sides. Emma, apparently, didn’t have any intention of impeding the mayor’s visceral attack.

“I told you we couldn’t have this meeting at my office,” Regina breathed. “What would my staff think of me?”

“That you’re a lunatic exchanging sexual favors with the town’s sheriff!” the blonde shot back with failing resolve.

Regina’s eyes narrowed hungrily into those of her prey. “And that I’m a slut?”

Emma let out a whimper at the mayor’s choice of words. Regina caught the reaction and took it as consent to her advances (not that she cared about getting the other woman’s consent). With her mouth returning to its rightful place on Emma’s, she roughly backed her up against a nearby aspen.

Emma’s unclenching fists flew to the mayor’s body in an effort to steady herself. She could feel the lust in Regina’s kiss and before she knew what going through her mind she responded to the woman’s lips in kind.

Regina laughed insidiously into the sheriff’s moving mouth, “You want this.”

Emma couldn’t tell if it was a question or a statement. At the moment, she couldn’t process anything but the feeling of Regina’s tongue moving with hers in an erotic dance. The pain of nails digging into scalp advised her to push the woman away, but instead she just pulled the mayor’s body closer. Pleasure numbed the pain as she took in handfuls of the mayor’s blazer. With one hand creeping under the material she tugged desperately with the other in the hopes that it would simply disappear in a puff of smoke. Regina wouldn’t have it. She let out an aggravated hiss and forced the blonde to the ground.

“Wh-?” Emma blew out in state of perplexity. While she paused to figure out how she had been taken down by such a slender woman, Regina started fumbling with buttons and zippers. “Wait, we shouldn’t… not here,” she said weakly with closed eyes and then was finally silenced by the mayor’s willful kisses.

“Yes, here,” Regina insisted and bit hard on the woman’s bottom lip causing her to groan. She leaned back to take in the sight of Emma breathing hard with shirt opened revealing full breasts and a much toned abdomen. Before she could stop herself hands were running up Emma’s sides and long wet kisses were placed everywhere she could reach. Regina felt a pulling on her shoulders indicating the direction the blonde wanted her to go, so she returned the assault on the pink mouth below her.

Emma wanted to touch the woman, but she was blocked at every turn. She wanted to know what the mayor felt like underneath that suffocating suit of hers. There had to be something soft about the difficult woman; Why not her body? Emma asked herself, or those breasts? She desperately needed to have them under her hold, to caress and pinch the tips so hard Regina would scream. Every inch of her body needed to be handled and Emma wanted to be the one to do it. However, looking and touching were not on Regina’s agenda, so Emma gave up and gladly took what was being given to her.

The blonde felt a tickling behind her ears and realized Regina had already traced kisses along her jaw, sucked on her earlobe, and had now been busy caressing the skin behind it. Hot breath teased her ear and she shivered when it turned to a faint whisper.

“You think you’re dirty now? Just wait until I’m done with you.”

Emma couldn’t stop the loud moan from coming out. She couldn’t imagine what would come next or how her body would respond, so she simply gripped the brunette’s body to her for some sense of security, even if there was none to be given freely. It was almost humiliating how easily she was bending to Regina’s will. In the end, it was not the mayor’s skills at seduction, but the months of unstated lust on Emma's own part that convinced her to quickly accept the inevitable. Her hips rose to meet the hand being roughly shoved into her soaked underwear. “God…. Regina.”

The brunette rose slightly to focus on the writhing blonde underneath her. She gasped at the sight of Emma’s open mouth and strained brow. The cries barely rising over the sound of the rushing brook, Regina pressed a still clothed body against the naked one beneath her in an effort to distract the blonde from the ministrations. The mayor wanted to play with the woman’s senses. This was a game to her, one that she would easily win. She could easily get off on this little game of hers, but she held back.

“You feel so good. I never thought…” Emma’s voice dragged off into an earsplitting scream when a sudden twist of fingers sent her quaking. Her head snapped back into the soft earth. Emma moved with every thrust, not caring that her tousled hair and jean covered ass were being driven violently into dirt. But Emma wanted more, no matter what the value of her dry cleaning bill would be.  
  
Regina grunted at the woman’s bruising clutch. The mayor’s lips dove for the neck stretched before her, not so much kissing as just lazily moving her wet mouth on the vibrating flesh. She was experiencing Emma in a way she never thought possible. The taste of sweat, the sound of rasping moans and demands to push harder, the feel of warm, wet desire pooling into her palm; it was all Emma. The woman’s essence was swirling around her like a twister keeping her body and her mind fixed on the form keening under her. It was almost too much for Regina. It was sensory overload, and she wasn’t the one being fucked.

Suddenly, Regina had the feeling that she was being watched so she willed open her lids to meet rings of evergreen. Regina took in the sight of flushed cheeks and an open mouth emitting heated sighs that reached the mayor’s own skin. She was so beautiful. The mayor's own body began to feel changes, too. Her once chilled bones had soon felt a cozy warmth. Muscles spasmed in the battle between her brain and her body (one that cautioned restraint and the other screaming for contact). Her skin itched at the heat confining clothes, wanting for the sensation of fresh forest air and the quivering form of the other woman.  
  
Since looking down to behold Emma in her raw state of pleasure, Regina became aware of how quiet Emma had become. The audible moans and pleas for more had ceased. Slowing her ministrations, she studied the woman with her full attention and was surprised at what she saw. Emma was observing her, regarding her with… a look Regina didn’t want to see.

The blonde protested weakly as Regina pulled out of her. Her hips rose, urging for the woman to continue the game. The silent, persistent begging was met with a harsh push to her waist.

Emma stared up at the woman pulling away from her. For a brief second there was fear and confliction written over the mayor’s face, and just as soon as Emma noticed, the look was replaced with her usual expression of distaste and indifference. It was not the same because Emma now knew it was all just a mask.

Regina stood and patted down the wrinkles in her suit. She combed strands of wild hair back to their original bob and ran a finger around the outside of her mouth, checking that her lipstick was in its proper place. It was all done deliberately and unceremonious, as if it was just another day at the office. Regina had achieved her objective. Her work there was done.

When breathing came easier the mayor gave the other woman a sidelong glance and a smirk. “A very productive meeting, Sheriff.” She turned her back and started walking. “I hope you enjoyed the fresh air.”

Watching the brunette swagger off, a half-naked Emma slumped back down in the dirt, heart racing and desire unsated.


End file.
